Stray Miko
by Uchiha B
Summary: Being summoned onto a shrine was one thing, but Yato certainly didn't expect to come across a Miko of all things - and an unattached one at that! Now, if only this Miko would agree to be his human servant...! IY/Noragami drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Dunno, continue?

* * *

"A shrine, huh?"

Unnatural blue eyes glanced around his surroundings, and for once, he actually felt as if he were at peace.

Of course, something like that wouldn't last for long.

_'So where is this Souta fellow?' _Yato thought to himself, having been called to the shrine by a young boy with a request and a strange one at that, _'Hmm, wonder if there's beer in the fridge.' _He thought, looking at the modest house situated on the shrine grounds.

Then it felt like every single hair on his body stood up on end.

"What the...?" A female voice sounded from behind him and he was utterly surprised he did not even sense her presence coming up on him, "What is one of your kind doing here?"

Yato's eyes widened and he felt like he had been punched in the gut when he found similar-hued eyes staring into his own when he finally turned around.

"You're... a _Miko_?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Rated: T_

* * *

"A _Miko_!?"

Kagome frowned, not appreciating his full-blown stare as she crossed her arms tightly over her chest, "Yes, I am," She confirmed, "So tell me, why is a God here?"

Yato blinked, shaking himself before showing his cell phone to her, "I have a request to fill," He said, "For one Higurashi Souta," However, a star-struck expression quickly appeared on his face, "I thought Mikos went extinct!"

"I've heard that before," Kagome sighed, "What request are you hoping to full-fill for my brother?" She asked, just a little suspicious, "It's not perverted, is it?"

"Of course not!" Yato quickly denied, "Higurashi Souta wants me to awaken his reiki." He stated and Kagome blinked in surprise.

She went to say something, but was interrupted when Yato was in front of her within a second and grabbed her hands like a certain wolf demon she knew, making her flush slightly.

"Become my personal Miko~!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"ↀωↀ"

_._

_._

_._

"H-how are you making that expression?" Kagome muttered, flushing at the cat-like grin etched into the God's face, "A-and no! I won't become any God's Miko!"

Yato gasped, as if shocked to hear her words, "It's a great honour for any Miko to become a God's human servant!" He pulled his hands away as if burned, "What's wrong with you!?"

Kagome's brow twitched, "You're not helping your cause, you know," She sniffed, moving away from him, "I rather like my freedom, you see."

"That's abnormal," Yato shrugged, but then winked at her, "But I'm sure I can convince you in no time!" He smirked and she scowled at him.

"Yato!"

Kagome watched as a black-haired, green-eyed woman, wearing a kimono, seemed to appear from no where and hit the God on his head, "Calling a young girl abnormal! Shame on you!"

"But Tomone~! She _is _weird!"

_'What have I gotten into now?'_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

"Please forgive this idiot."

The woman bowed deeply, giving Kagome an apologetic look as Yato looked offended by her words.

"It's okay," She sighed, "It's not like you're the first God to come here." Kagome stated and Yato was suddenly in her face.

"It's wasn't Bishamon, was it?" He asked, flailing around at the thought of the blonde Goddess possessing this Miko as her own.

"How did you know?" Kagome asked curiously, wondering if he also met Bishamon in the past.

"Whatever you do, don't accept that bitch's offer!" Yato huffed, "She already has enough Shinki as it is. I don't need a Miko on my ass too!"

"Ah, Yato has a bit... of a past with Bishamon-sama," Tomone whispered to Kagome, who nodded, "And not a very good one."

"I figured," Kagome smiled a bit, somewhat amused at Yato, but her amusement soon turn into a frown, "However, I don't want you to associate with my little brother at all."

Silence was the answer.


End file.
